Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a system and method for determining the relative position of a load or object suspended from rotary aircraft.
Description of the Related Art
Rotary aircraft may be used to transport an item from one location to another location. The item, or load, is typically connected to the bottom of the rotary aircraft via a cable or line suspending the item from the aircraft as it travels between locations. During transport the load will often swing about changing the location of the load relative to the aircraft. Wind and the movement of the aircraft cause movement of the load below the aircraft. It is important for the operator of the rotary aircraft to know the location of the load when attempting to deliver the load at its final destination. It is also important to monitor the swinging movement of the load during transport as too much movement may create a dangerous situation for the rotary aircraft and potential ground personnel. The operator of the rotary aircraft may not be able to visually monitor the position and/or swinging movement of the load because it is positioned below the rotary aircraft. Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an apparatus and/or system that may be used to permit the monitoring the position and/or swinging movement of the load.